


Never Again

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, modern Hiccup, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Hamada thought it was just going to be another ordinary day. Another day where he had to put up a facade that he was fine. Another day that he had to pretend he was getting better.</p><p>Unfortunately, it seems the world has other plans. When a boy who reminds him so much of his little brother falls out of the sky and crash lands on the teen (and he meant that quite literally) his life is thrown into a roller coaster of events. Questions that had been pushed at the back of his mind start to resurface and the answers are no longer out of his reach as they thought they were. If this was also a chance given to him to make up for his mistakes, he was determined to do things right.</p><p>With the help of his friends and the boy, they uncover the truth behind the events that led to Hiro's death.</p><p>[I apologize, I'm not good at making summaries]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind the moment I watched Big Hero 6. I figured out a few kinds to the story, but to be honest, I still not confident with my plans. If you know someone who could beta for me (bounce ideas, edit the work and all that) I would really appreciate it.
> 
> Also, in this fic, I am going to genderbend Alistair Krei's assistant to male. I still have no name for him but I have a few choices hehe.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy what you read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but a desktop.

Thundering footsteps hit the ground,the shouts of people filling the air—of frightened voices crying for help andcalling for the ones dear to them. Panic was amassed and each soul in thatplace succumbed to its hands. A young man tried to push through the crowd but like a fish swimming against the strong current of the river, he was getting nowhere. Still, he tried to break from their grasp. His eyes scanned the people around him for a familiar mop of unruly raven hair while his ears strained to hear a familiar set of letters strung together forming a single name but alas, it was in vain. Panic was beginning to blossom inside him, creeping ever so slowly to his pounding heart. He tried to calm down. He would only hinder himself in his search if he let that feeling envelope him. He needed to focus. He needed to find his brother quick.

“Hiro!” he called out. “Hiro, where are you?” He shouted his little brother’s name at the top of his lungs, lifting his own voice above the others cries around him.

No one answered him. Hiro didn’t answer him. He cursed inwardly at the thought of not finding his brother. But it did not stop him from looking.

He weaved through the crowd, asking each person who would bother to notice him if they had seen his brother but they haven’t. They didn’t see him. No one had seen or known where his little brother could be. He stood in front of the burning building now. In any other occasion, he could have seen it as a beautiful sight. The yellows, oranges and reds moved over the other seemingly in a hypnotic dance, battling to swallow the other, fighting to be the one shining the brightest. But no, the sight was nothing but a tragedy. There was no beauty in it; only fear, destruction and pain were the things it brought. And as if to prove his thoughts, he saw the welcoming banner of the showcase hanging loose, the fire lapping at its end and devouring it into ashes.

He broke out of his trance as he saw a woman stumbling in her steps. The teen rushed to her, reaching and catching her before she fell. But it seems he wasn’t the only one who had run to help her.

“Are you all right?” they both asked her.

The woman coughed and nodded. He somehow recognized her as the one standing right next to Professor Callaghan during his brother’s presentation. His brown eyes scanned her quickly for injuries but he saw nothing of immediate danger. “There still some people in there,” she suddenly spoke pointing towards the building. “Professor Callaghan and a boy.”

“A boy?” the man asked beside him. It was the only time that he bothered looking at him. He was as tall as him and their body builds almost the same. He had seen him before and it took him a second to remember that it was Alistair Krei’s assistant. He was baffled why the man sounded worried and though it was difficult to see his eyes behind his glasses for it reflected the burning building, he could sense that panic was swimming in them.

He could say that he was feeling the same. He felt breathless all of a sudden at the information and his mind was racing. There was only one boy in the whole showcase―only one boy that the people could be aware of. Hiro was still inside the building. The building that was slowly being eaten away by fire. He had to go in and get him.

As if spurred by the same thought, the raven haired pair made a run towards the building. A hand reached out to grab both of their arms and they simultaneously looked back to the woman. “Where do you thing the two of you are going?” she asked them.

“You said someone’s still in there,” the man beside him said and he shook away the woman’s grasp on him. He didn’t stay any longer and made his way to the building.

“Someone has to help,” he told her and followed suit. He had to help. His brother was still in there and no one was going to be able to save him if he waited any longer. He sprinted towards the steps, but before any of them could reach it a huge explosion threw them backwards.

His ears rang, the explosion rendering him temporarily deaf. He blinked and shook his head to get rid of it. He lifted himself up and stared at the building. It was fully engulfed by flames now. A sense of dread enveloped him as he realized that it was no longer inaccessible. He could feel something warm seeping onto his clothes, but he ignored it. The pounding of his heart was the only thing he could think of as he watched the flames that looked like prisoners trying to break out of their cells. The young man’s vision started to swim, blackness slowly taking over the edges. Before the darkness could claim him, the last words that escaped his lips were…

“Hiro.”

… -:- ... -:- ... -:- …

Tadashi woke up with a start. He was drenched in sweat and panted like someone who had ran a circuit of four kilometers in ten minutes. He looked out his window and saw that the sun still hasn’t risen. He grunted in irritation as he felt his sweat-soaked clothes cling to his body like an annoying second skin. The nineteen-year-old wasted no moment as he pulled it over his head, throwing it haphazardly to the floor. He would eventually pick it up later knowing that his aunt Cass would get on his case again. The woman didn’t tolerate messy rooms, especially an undisciplined nephew.

The teen got off his bed and pulled one of his drawers open to grab a random shirt. He was still sweaty but at least he felt refreshed in a new shirt. He drew back the foldable screen and his heart clenched when his eyes landed on the bed on the other side of the room.

Twenty-eight days. It had been that long since his little brother, Hiro d— since he passed away. He couldn’t help the tear that escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks at the sight. Hiro’s side of the room looked like just the way he left it. His table was a mess stacked with his knick-knacks, his bed half-made and some of his clothes were still strewn over the various furniture. He never had the heart to clean it up, neither did his aunt. It made him feel like Hiro was still with them. That somewhere in their home the boy would suddenly pop up complaining about his older brother or ranting about various things or telling him about his awesome ideas. He knew it was not the case. He knew Hiro wouldn’t come back. His little brother was gone. The fire made sure of that.

He felt like he was four again, sitting on the hospital’s waiting chair as he watched his father pace the floor and his aunt hold his little hand. He remembered how the doctor came out looking grave and the whispered words that brought his father down to his knees crying. He remembered how his aunt wrapped his arms around him and the way his dad put his hands on his tiny shoulders. He remembered how his father told him that he was sorry, that he couldn’t be a big brother. He remembered how he felt numb that moment. He remembered how he hated himself for being selfish, for being jealous because his parents thought more about the baby than him, for being mad at becoming a big brother when he didn’t want to be.

He remembered how he smiled a few months later when his mom told him he’ll be a big brother again. He remembered how he promised that he’ll do it right this time, how he promised that he wouldn’t let anything happen to his mom, to his little brother. He remembered how he promised that he would always protect his him.

They gave him another chance by giving Hiro to his family and he was determined to keep him. But once again, he failed. He failed to protect Hiro. He failed to save his little brother.

_I failed him as a big brother._

… -:- ... -:- ... -:- …

Tadashi Hamada walked the familiar path leading to his class that morning. He passed by the large cherry blossom tree, the wide field littered by various students from different departments, and the bridge that looked over the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab. Laughter, conversation, teasing and a few arguments filtered through his ears as he continued on his path. He left his scooter that day preferring to walk and let his eyes take in the beauty of the things around him. It also helped his mind wander (away from Hiro) and pick up ideas he could use for a new robotics project. Despite that school only starting a few weeks ago, it was better to be prepared. He was in his third year and would soon graduate. He had to make the most of his stay in the university and set his career.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and checked out the message. He rolled his eyes seeing that it was Fred asking about the possibility of their resident chemist, Honey, agreeing to make him a serum that would give him powers and turn him into a meta-human. He was about to type in his reply when he suddenly heard someone shout “Look out!”. He looked up to see what it was and the next thing he knew he was laying on his back with someone right on top of him.

“Oh my back,” he coughed and wondered if it would be possible for his wound to open up. They already removed the stitches a week prior but he didn’t want to count on it. He mentally cursed as he remembered he left Baymax at home.  _Guess no free check-up._

“Ugh,” someone groaned next to his ear and he felt himself suppress a shiver at the hot breath hitting his skin. His ears had always been sensitive. He felt the person’s hands on his chest and he pushed himself up. Tadashi lifted his head and he didn’t realize it was such a wrong move until he felt his lips brush against something soft, warm and a bit chapped.

The both of them froze at the contact and his hazel eyes stared into wide green orbs that reminded him of the trees, lush green grass and the sparkling sea. The other quickly scrambled away from him head down to hide the blush that painted his cheeks but failed to do so as Tadashi saw the tip of his ears which were a bright red. He coughed onto his fist, willing his own blush to die down. They were both trying to calm their selves down and the raven haired teen took that time to observe the person in front of him.

It was obvious that he was no older than fifteen. He was thin, but not in a sickly kind of way, kind of like Hiro’s. His hair was an auburn color and when the light hit it in a certain angle it revealed a few locks of gold. It was also messy and the tips stuck out in odd angles, but it looked perfect on him nonetheless. His small hands were hidden behind fingerless gloves but he could see a discoloration in them like scars one would receive from burns. He frowned as he wondered how the boy could have gotten them. He was wearing some kind of suit and it was then that he noticed the wings sprouting from his back. Well, they seemed like they were sprouting from his back until he saw the straps adorning his jacket. Before he could ask, the boy looked up and he was once again staring into those magnificent green eyes.

He was quite amazed at the freckles that littered his sun-kissed skin like constellations. His cheeks were round and chubby―the kind Honey Lemon would pinch non-stop. He had a button nose and his lips were a pale pink. He watched as the boy puffed his cheeks and worried on his bottom lip. Tadashi couldn’t help but think how adorable the boy looked and he almost slapped himself as he remembered that he had just kissed those plump lips mere moments ago.  _Accidentally, may I remind you._

“A-are you all right?” the boy asked carefully, hands closing and opening in anxiousness. “I didn’t mean to hit you. I just lost control of the thrusters and I crash landed. I’m also sorry for―” his hands ran through his hair nervously and he let out an awkward laugh. “C-can we forget that happened? You know  _that_ , know what I mean? Because it probably crept you out and you’d think I’m a perverted fourteen-year-old that hits on college guys―which I am not. It was an accident and I’m sure you’d want to forget it. So can we?” The boy then frowned and looked at him incredulously. “Are you smiling?”

“Oh no, not at all,” Tadashi denied but he knew that was a blatant lie. He could feel himself fighting the full blow smile. It was amusing to watch the boy talk while his hands moved gesticulating, looking like a conductor as he led the orchestra in their performance.

The auburn looked at him unimpressed and pushed himself up to his feet and Tadashi did the same. “Let’s just forget the past three minutes happened. Okay?”

“What makes us feel less awkward,” the raven agreed. “Anyway, is that a jet pack on you back?” he inquired interestedly.

“Huh?” the auburn tilted his head confused until he saw Tadashi’s gaze on the sleek black wings on his back. “Oh, this? Yeah, it is. I took it out for a flight test. I haven’t gotten the hang of it yet and I think I need to fix the controls.” The boy replied frowning thoughtfully as he placed a hand on his chin. Tadashi had seen that expression too many times to know that the teen was formulating new plans to correct the flaws. It was getting unnerving how much this boy reminded him of Hiro.

“I’m sure you’ll fix it soon enough.” The raven encouraged the boy nodding. “Anyway, shouldn’t you be in school?” he asked raising a brow dubiously.

The auburn teen looked up at him and blinked before a smirk spread on his lips. “Technically, I am a school since I’m standing inside the university’s premises.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes. “What I meant by school is the local high school. In fact, you look like you should be in middle school.”

It was the boy’s turn to roll his eyes exasperated. “You do know it’s a weekend right? And let me tell you that I’ve just graduated high school months ago. I’m still on vacation,” he told him a matter-of-factly.

 _Oh right._  He almost forgot that it was Saturday. “Okay, I totally forgot that.”

“Everyone makes mistakes…” he pointed to the raven and he got the message.

“Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada.” As he introduced himself a muffled feral growl came from one of the boy’s pockets.

“Odin’s beard, he found me already?” the auburn groaned in disbelief as he looked at his phone grimacing. He quickly turned to Tadashi and gave him an embarrassed crooked smile. “Well, I truly am sorry for crash landing on you Tadashi Hamada. But as you see, I need to go now. It was nice meeting you.” The boy pushed a few buttons on the computer attached to his arm and the wings contracted hidden from plain sight.

“Hey! You didn’t give your name!” he called as the boy started to run away.

“Hiccup!” he answered. “It’s Hiccup Haddock!” He waved goodbye to him and the raven returned the gesture.

Tadashi kept his eyes on Hiccup’s retreating back until he was no longer in sight. He shook his head laughing. The boy was certainly amusing. His smile was slowly wiped away though as the boy reminded him too much of Hiro. Was this some kind of sign? He scoffed. Of course, not. This was probably the last time he’ll see the boy. The possibilities of bumping into him again were one in a million. Besides, he needed to move on, to let go of his grief and the boy that resembled his little brother would make it hard. He shouldn’t dwell on Hiccup any longer.

“And I need to get to class,” he reminded himself and began to walk to the direction of the school building but he was stopped when he stepped on something. His brows creased as he removed his feet and looked down to see a leather-bound journal. The young man picked it up and examined it. He opened to the first page and saw the initials H.H. written at the bottom right corner.

He let out a laugh at the sudden turn of events. It seems Lady Fate had different plans for the young Hamada. “It looks like I’ll be seeing him again one of these days,” he shook his head in disbelief. With that Tadashi slipped the journal into his bag and hurried away to his class.


End file.
